Just Another Day
by pastryprincess
Summary: *ONE SHOT* It's beyond hot in Konoha. Sakura's training and keeps getting interrupted. Too bad Neji had bad timing. Sakura X Neji


Heya! So here's a nice little fanfic with Sakura and Neji, hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I'd be set for life!

* * *

**Just Another Day**

"It was a sunny, hot day. I mean super hot, like triple digits hot in the village of Konoha. There was barely anyone traveling on the streets in this dreaded heat. Majority of the villagers were locked up in their houses with the A.C. on full blast. Even the shinobi gave up training to escape the heat."

"CHAAAAA!!"

"….Okay maybe there was one psycho shinobi training."

(Looks over at vast crater freshly made.)

"One very scary psycho shinobi named Sakura Haruno. Let's continue observing this fierce creature."

"Naruto what the hell are you doing?" Veins started popping out of the sweaty kunoichi.

'_And with a video camera!?'_ Inner Sakura screamed.

"…She seems to be rather flustered about something. I don't believe our hiding spot has been compromised as of yet." Sakura could only sweat drop at the sight before her. It was a wide open field; Naruto was only 3 feet away and "hiding" behind a skimpy tree branch holding a video camera.

"She also appears to be very sweaty, even though her luscious pink tresses are tied up in a bun and she's wearing a sexy bikini top and skirt." Naruto was turning red.

Oh Sakura was turning red too, but definitely not for the same reason the blond was.

"Na-ru-to?" Sakura sweetly called to him.

"Code Red! We've been spotted!" Naruto started to panic at the sight of the angry woman before him.

"DIE!!" (Insert pain, screams and other cruel and unusual sounds here)

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Sakura decided to take a break from her training and sat under a nice shady tree. The blistering heat wasn't letting up and her medical training was beginning to falter, she was feeling queasy.

'Shoot I over did it.'

'_No kidding, you were already down on chakra before Naruto showed up asking for an ass-whooping.'_

'Why can't you ever just leave me alone?' Sakura closed her eyes frustrated she was once again caught up in a pointless argument with her Inner self.

'_Because I'm you, believe me if it were up to me I'd so be out of here too.'_ Inner Sakura rolled her eyes up.

"Can't I have 5 minutes without you bugging the crap outta me?!" Sakura yelled out loud.

"Uhh Haruno what are you talking about?" A young man with long dark hair and pale white eyes stared strangely at her.

"GAH! Neji-san I'm sorry I didn't know you were there!" Sakura jumped up and bowed in apology. As she looked up she stifled a gasp at the sight before her. The young Hyuuga was dressed in a plain pair of baggy pants and bandages wrapped around his hands but his shirt was missing. His well toned body gleamed with sweat accenting his six pack.

'_Holy shnaps he's a total hottie!'_ Inner Sakura was drooling.

'Gross wipe the drool off your face. It's just Neji-san, probably out training too.' Sakura mentally slapped herself. How in the world was she cursed with such a being inside her?

"Haruno are you alright?" Neji still stood there with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Ah yes I just was taking a break from training, I think the heat is starting to get to me." She quickly waved her hands in her defense.

"Are you sure? You were staring at me for a while and you're drooling a little." He pointed to his cheek to show her where.

"No way!" Sakura quickly wiped her face in embarrassment. "Must just be some sweat."

"Tch." Neji looked off in another direction almost in disgust. "And here I thought you were different from those fan girls Haruno."

'Did he just say…?' Sakura clenched her fists.

'_Oh yes he did hunny.'_

"Guess you're still a weak-" (**POW!**) He never got to finish thanks to Sakura plowing her fist full of chakra into Neji's face knocking him all the way to the other side of Konoha.

"Take that you big meanie!" Sakura danced in victory.

'_Hell yeah serves him right for calling us a weak fan girl!'_ Inner Sakura pumped her fist up in triumph.

"Wow Sakura you really pummeled the guy."

"GAH!" Once again she was taken by surprise. 'What the hell?! Where are all these people coming from!?' She turned to see her best friend, Ino, looking up at the sky where Neji flew off into the distance. "Ino!!" She hugged her friend. "How was the mission?"

"Total success as always!" Ino flashed her a smile and thumbs up. "Shika-kun got us through it in no time."

"That's great." Sakura sighed in relief. "How about we go get some ice cream to cool off?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Ino quickly dragged Sakura away from the training grounds.

"Hey Sakura?" Ino asked licking her chocolate ice cream cone.

"Hmm?" Sakura was in bliss with her strawberry ice cream.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened but don't you think you were a little hard on Neji?" Sakura stopped eating her ice cream and looked at Ino. Tears were forming around her eyes.

"That bastard had it coming to him Ino. He called me a weak fan girl."

"Ah I see. Well I guess you proved him completely wrong." The two laughed and gossiped until Ino had to return to her flower store. Sakura waved goodbye to her friend and returned to the training grounds.

* * *

"What the…" She saw a figure sitting under the tree she had been before. Upon further inspection she realized it was a rather bruised and more bandaged Neji. Although the only thing even hinting it was him was his long dark colored hair poking out of all the bandages wrapped around him. Sighing she walked towards him. "Might as well get this over with." She mumbled to herself. Cautiously approaching the Hyuuga she stood right next to him. He appeared to be deeply meditating and was unaware of her presence.

'Is he that deep in concentration or is he just numb?' Sakura mentally laughed to herself.

'_Damn he's totally covered in bandages now.'_ Inner Sakura whistled.

'Guess I ought to heal him, kind of feel sorry for the dummy now.' She kneeled next to him and placed her hands on his chest. White eyes shot open and strong hands grasped hers from moving.

"What do you want Haruno?" His voice was like ice, even in the hot weather she felt a shiver down her spine from the cold stare Neji gave her. She tried pulling her hands back but he kept a vice grip on them not letting her move back an inch.

"Neji let go of me." Sakura growled. She was in no mood for this.

"Why Haruno? Care to finish the job?" He glared hard at her. She refused to be intimidated by his actions but it was getting rather uncomfortable in the positions they were in. Anyone walking by might mistake them as lovers about to make out.

"Alright I know I over reacted earlier. I'm sorry. Just was trying to heal you Hyuuga." He flinched at hearing her call him by his last name. "But if you're going to be like this then maybe I should let you heal the old fashion way." She turned her head in annoyance. An awkward silence filled the void until Neji finally gave in.

"I'm sorry too." This quickly got her attention. "I shouldn't have called you a weak fan girl. You're way stronger than that as I've learned the hard way." She smirked. "Will you please heal me?"

'Shock. Not only did Neji apologize, he's even asking me for a favor? Hell must have frozen over!' She realized he still had a firm grip on her hands. "Ahem?" She glanced down at her hands. He quickly released them and blushed lucky for him his bandages covered his face. She closed her eyes and pushed chakra through her hands into his chest. He sighed at the sudden warmth spreading through his body. Her chakra always had this feeling, like everything was going to be okay when she healed him.

"There you should be back to normal." Sakura pulled back satisfied with her work. Neji almost protested as she moved her hands away but was soon silenced as he felt her start removing the bandages.

"I can do that Haruno." He tried to stop her but she simply swatted his hands away.

"I need to make sure your wounds healed properly." She unraveled his chest and arm bandages. "I'd hate for one of your "fan-girls" to hunt me down for hurting their precious _Neji_." She laughed as his face grimaced. "What don't you just adore them _Neji-kun_?"

"You enjoy mocking me?" Neji's eyebrow twitched.

"Not really, but I'm just tired of people thinking I'm still a Sasuke-fan girl who's weak and only gets in the way." She said as she finished unraveling his face bandages. She stood up and looked at her work. Not a scratch showed on his once battered body. "Looks like you're all good to go. Don't worry I won't tell anyone what happened. See you later Neji." She waved and turned to leave.

"Wait, Sakura." She froze in place. 'He actually called me by my first name? And it almost sounded pleading.' Turning around she found herself only a few inches away from the Hyuuga prodigy. Looking up to his face she couldn't contain a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Thank you for your services." He placed his hands gently on her shoulders. Her face became a bright tinge of red. Any full formed thoughts in her head quickly abandoned her and she was left speechless. "I don't really think you're weak at all. I always admired how you defied what could've been your destiny and became a strong kunoichi." Before she had a moment to digest the information she just heard he quickly placed his lips on hers.

'_Oh………My……GOD!!'_ Inner Sakura screamed in happiness. While she was partying with fireworks in her head, Sakura could only widen her eyes in shock. He pulled away blushing but had a loving smile gracing his face.

"You're welcome Neji-kun. You ought to smile more like that, it suits you." Sakura smiled, blushing at the turn of events.

"It would seem like a dramatic turn of events just occurred! Neji kissed our dear Sakura-chan! What will Lee think of all this?" A booming voice interrupted their moment.

"Sakura, why is Naruto hiding behind a tree branch with a camera?" Neji pointed to the blonde ninja standing only ten feet away and being super loud.

"Just a moment please."

"Ah Sakura-chan fancy meeting you out-" (**POW BAM CRASH**)

'_Take that!'_ Inner Sakura yelled with a vein popping out.

"Now Neji-kun, where were we?" Sakura sweetly asked the sweat dropping Hyuuga prodigy. "Oh yes, would you like to join me for dinner?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That would be nice Sakura." They started heading out of the training grounds. "I hope Naruto's okay back there."

"Ah don't worry 'bout him. He usually wakes up in a few hours." Her laughter filled the evening air like wind chimes and they walked off together hand-in-hand.

"Oi ….Sakura-chan ……..you're so cruel." Naruto drooled passed out smashed into a tree.

**THE END**


End file.
